


What is Life? : A ChaeYu FanFic

by Franksanatra



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Robots, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franksanatra/pseuds/Franksanatra
Summary: Chaeyoung is the last person on earth (that she knows of) and builds a robot to keep her company on a desolate strawberry farm. She names the robot Tzuyu, and teaches her about life. Tzuyu slowly begins to develop emotions and certain feelings towards her creator.





	1. Prologue

Life is not all darkness. It can be sometimes. But other times it’s beautiful. The most important thing in life, is Balance. This is what Chaeyoung believed. 

In a world surrounded by emptiness it was hard not to feel negative. An airborne virus known as “Hemlioclagen” had swallowed the world in darkness and cut the entirety of Earth’s population to one. One single girl. Son Chaeyoung. Everyone had been killed by it. Even her closest friend and now ex-lover, Mina. The virus infects the victim via the air and then slowly cripples their organs from the inside out. Sometimes it could take days to kill a person, other times, a second. It’s brutal. It’s one thing to lose a loved one, it’s another to watch them suffer and know you can’t do anything about it. 

Chaeyoung lived on a strawberry farm in the french country side completely out in the middle of nowhere. She liked it like this. Alone time was key for her. It was easy for her to spend time on herself, her paintings, and especially tending to her strawberries. But, obviously worrying about social interaction wasn’t a problem anymore. 

How did Chaeyoung survive you ask? It’s simple. Complete genetic luck. She’s basically a freak of nature. Everything in her DNA right down her chromosomes is exactly like any other human. No mutations or anything, she just isn’t affected by Hemlioclagen somehow.

Where is Chaeyoung right now? At her farm, picking away at strawberries and putting them in her wheelbarrow. Yes. Her strawberry farm is THAT big that she needs wheelbarrows just to carry strawberries. So we’ll start the story right here. Now... let’s see how this goes.


	2. ROUTINES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not gonna do a chapter summary cause I feel like that spoils it so from now on I’ll just put the summary of the story like the previous chapter.

The light of the sunset was shining on Chaeyoung’s skin. She was standing in between two long rows of strawberry plants and picking the ripest ones she could find. Chaeyoung collected 5 ripe strawberries in her small hand and lightly placed them down into her wheelbarrow then moved on down the row. She calmly directed the wheelbarrow along the long strands of grass beneath her shoes and smiled, enjoying the atmosphere of the moment. She then paused, still holding the wheelbarrow in her hands. She looked towards the setting sun and let the warmth of it almost hug her face. She loved moments like this. Not a single cloud in the sky, the orange and yellow tones that the sun was casting on everything, and the cool breeze that she felt every now and then. She took a mental picture of this view and then continued along down the row of strawberries. 

After about half an hour, Chaeyoung arrived back at her house. Her house was a warm but old wooden cottage. Sometimes the floor would creak, and other times it would make strange noises during the night. But she still loved it nonetheless. She leaned the wheelbarrow up against the outside of the cottage and hurried inside to get two baskets. She filled the baskets to the brim with the delicious bright red strawberries and then went inside and placed them on her kitchen counter. 

The sun had now fully set and Chaeyoung ran around the house lighting candles in every room. She knew it wasn’t exactly the smartest thing to do considering her house was completely made of wood, but she didn’t care, the joy that it brought her overpowered her need for safety. She then shortly after made her way to the kitchen counter where she had left the baskets of strawberries and quickly threw on her favourite apron. As you probably already know Chaeyoung LOVES art and drawing on things, so you can imagine what her apron looked like. It had paintings of the sunset on it, all different types of flowers, and even imaginary friends that she had thought of. Honestly, you can’t blame her. If you lived in a world of complete emptiness you’d probably make up a couple of imaginary friends as well, it’s harmless and it keeps you sane so at the end of the day it’s not so bad. Her favourite imaginary friend out of all of them, was named Tzuyu. To Chaeyoung, Tzuyu was a tall and elegant female. There personalities melded so well together and every moment she spent thinking about Tzuyu she loved. Every now and then she would talk to herself as if she was speaking to Tzuyu, laughing at little jokes, her smile shining bright as ever. Then she would stop, and her smile would fade away. She knew no one was really there, and more importantly no one could ever be there. It was good for her to face that fact. It’s not healthy to keep on pining for something you know you can never really have unless- BANG. 

A loud smash was heard outside that shook her front door. She stood frozen for a second, her eyes completely fixed on the door. After what seemed to be minutes she finally found the courage deep inside her to find out what it was. She slowly took her apron off and hung it back up on its hook beside the fridge. She then took a few light steps towards the door and slowly opened it. It was intensely quiet, you could easily hear a pin drop. The door slowly creaked open to reveal a robot of some sorts on the ground. ‘What was it?’ She thought to herself. It looked human but it clearly wasn’t. She knelt down to exam it and ran her eyes all over it’s body from head to toe. Then it clicked, she had seen this before on TV. When Hemlioclagen was affecting millions the governments created life-like robots to fill the places of humans that could no longer work at their job, or care for their family etc. But how did the robot manage to wander off into the french countryside? All the other robots shut down after everyone died. There was just no use for them anymore. Chaeyoung slowly bent down to the head of the robot, there was a large dent in its forehead, it must’ve malfunctioned and kept walking forward for miles until Chaeyoung’s cottage finally got in the way.

“Hello?” Chaeyoung said. She got no response. “Where did you come from?” She said quietly to herself. Chaeyoung stood back up and pondered for a bit. Yes, that is what she was going to do. She had some tools in her shed that would probably work. She had a natural aptitude for things like this. Hell, if she could bake as many pies as she does AND find time to draw ridiculously good drawings, she could easily do this. She then spoke up. “Ok then buddy. I’ll just have to fix you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think in the comments! I feel like the pacing might be a bit too fast? When writing it it feels like it’s fine but when I read it over it feels like a lot is happening in a short amount of time? Maybe it’s because there isn’t any dialogue yet? Also let me know if you would want longer chapters or not I’m just trying to get these out as quick as possible but if I wait like 3-4 days instead of like 2 I could get some more in-depth chapters out. If it’s not too much of a hassle it would be great if you could follow my Twitter @franksanatra thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, that’s enough setting this up. Hopefully you understand what going on, if not I’ll basically just paint a very quick picture. Chaeyoung is the last person on earth, the rest of earth has been wiped out by a virus named Hemlioclagen. She’s immune to it somehow, you will find out later. (That’s basically me saying I don’t know where the fuck this story is going to go) And Chaeyoung also owns a strawberry farm. This is my first time writing an au fanfic type thing, I’m usually not the type of person to do this but I saw a great idea on twitter (credit to: @twicevember ) and decided to do this. I’ve always liked writing short stories and I just so happen to like twice as well so I guess this works out. Anyways I’m excited to see where this story goes and I hope you guys enjoy. (Chapters will be longer than this dont worry) My Twitter @franksanatra


End file.
